Miko Got Back
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: When Inuyasha wreck Kagome's talent show night by punching out her partner it's up to him and a gan of her Inuyaha-bashing friends to fix it. How? By dancing and singing. To what? Find out.... rr please & thank you


"Ready Kagome?" Hojo smiled at Kagome behind stage. Kagome returned the shaky smile.  
  
"I'm ready!" Kagome replied. She peeked out behind the stage at the fields of parents, family, and friends. She was nervous, but her teacher said participating in this talent show to raise money would get her extra credit. And let's face it, she needed it. Hojo had been the only one left without a partner who was participated and had offered to do a duet with her. Hojo jumped forward to hug her shoulders.  
  
"Just you an me Kagome! Making beautiful music!" He turned her and lowered his head as if to kiss her. Kagome sweat dropped nervously preparing to pull way when all of the sudden there was the sound of a whack and a thud as Hojo fell over, unconscience. Kagome looked up.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha was standing over Hojo's passed out form cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No need to thank me Kagome. Just pro-"  
  
"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the floor as Kagome fumed angrily. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I came to tell you that there's a village being terrorized with demons that have jewel shards! You have to come back to show me which one has the shard."  
  
"WELL I CAN'T RIGHT NOW!" Kagome yelled angrily! "I have to do this extra credit and now YOU'VE KNOCKED OUT MY PARTNER!"  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha blinked cringing back.  
  
"OH! THAT'S IT!!" Kagome growled then calmed suddenly with a deep breath. "Alright then. YOU are going to help me fix this."  
  
"M-ME!?"  
  
"YES YOU! YOU BIG IDIOT!" Kagome thought for a moment then ran away and returned with a CD. "Here! Play this and listen to it and memorize the words while I go get help."  
  
"W-WHAT!? KAGOME GET BACK HERE!" He yelled as she dashed of. "HOW THE HECK DO I WORK THIS THING!" She didn't hear him. Inuyasha growled, turned the CD then started gnawing on it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*10 minutes later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An old lady stood on the stage in front of the huge audience. Every chair in the room was filled, except for 5 empty seats in the front. Funny. The lady shook her head then went to the mic and smiles to the crowd.  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentle men. Now, performing for us is Kagome Higarashi and Hojo (insert last name here), doing a duet. The crowd applauded...until of course the music started to play and they froze in surprise. 2 girls, Kagome's best friends from school, the one with the headband and the one with the curly hair appeared on stage as the curtain opened. Headband girl turned to the curly haired girl.  
  
"Oh my god Becky." Headband girl stressed the American accent. "Look. At her. Butt!" Suddenly Kagome strutted onto stage wearing a pair of tight black shorts and a hot red bellie shirt. "It is SOOO big. She looks like on of those..rap guy's girlfriends. But..who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute. I mean her butt! It's so big and round, it's like OUT THERE. Gross. She looks so..black!"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha was shoved onto stage by a girl with short hair curled flip up and streaked with blue. The girl followed him and they both started to sing.  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other people can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get-" parents gasped in horror but the blue streaked girl smiled evilly and said "-wrong!"  
  
Kagome turned at this and started shaking her butt to the audience rolling her shoulders, badly copying the girls in American videos. Blue Streaked girl snatched the mic from Inuyasha and started rapping.  
  
"Wanna pull up tough. Cuz you noticed that butt was stuffed. Deep in the uh.shorts! She's wearin." Sigh "I'm tired of all this swearing. Hey Kagome, this doofus wants to get with ya!" She grinned evilly at Inuyasha who had been staring at Kagome. "Why don't ya take a picture."  
  
At this point some parents shrugged and started snapping pictured or flicked on video cameras. Blue Streaked Girl grinned at them a waved. "No one stopped to warn me that this song is just, oh so corny." At this moment Inuyasha growled and snatched the mic back not liking someone else getting all the attention not to mention being made too look like and idiot. Unfortunately, he didn't remember the words. So he decided to improvise.  
  
"Oh Kagome's leavin, cuz I'm tired of her stupid friends." Inuyasha grinned at his wit getting into the song when a pair of shoes from Headband girl and the Girl with Curly hair, who had learned the "violent boyfriend" wasn't that "violent, sailed through the air to pop him in the head. He fell and the mic sailed out of his hands and the Blue Streak girl caught it mid air and started singing again.  
  
"Well excuse me. Excuse me. But you ain't no average schoolboy. I've seen them dancin." She stepped on Inuyasha who growled. "To hell with romancin." Inuyasha tripped her and grabbed the mic when it sped across the stage.  
  
"She's wet, wet."  
  
Blue Streak Girl smacked him over the head and stole the mic. "Take's Inuyasha to the vet! HA!" she yelped and ran across the stage as Inuyasha came after her and ran around Kagome who was now dancing together with Curly Hair girl and Headband Girl. Kagome growled and yelled sit. Blue Streak girl laughed. "I'm tired of magazines. Say flat butts are the things. Take the average DEMON and ask him what? Gotta have much back."  
  
All of the sudden Miroku and Sango, who had heard Inuyasha's scream ran in and stared. Kagome blanched and demanded to know what they were doing there. Inuyasha replied he had to bring them so that they'd keep away from the village. Miroku took one look at the girls dancing in tight black spandex and ran towards the stage. Both Sango and Inuyasha thumped him on the head.  
  
Blue Streak Girl laughed and went on. "So fellas!"  
  
"What!?" Miroku yelled sourly.  
  
"FELLAS!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled this time.  
  
"Has your girlfriend got much butt?"  
  
"Hope so." Miroku replied innocently  
  
"Tell em to shake it!" Miroku turned to look at Sango and opened his mouth, Sango gave him a 'say it, I kill you look' and he shut it. "Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!"  
  
The audience was totally loss alternating between the odd people on the stage and Sango and Miroku who was now clamoring up on stage. Kagome's friend with short hair slid on to stage and started repeating something that sounded like "Tokyo face with an Oakland booty". Kagome and her two friends turned and started wiggling their butts. Miroku's eyes widened and he ran towards them. Inuyasha growled and punched him. Kagome said the sit command and he hit the ground, all this within a fraction of a second. The audience and other girls looked on in shock.  
  
As the song progressed into the second verse Blue Streak Girl looked down to sing into the mic but it was gone. Inuyasha had snuck up and stole it and now was across the stage singing, really into the song.  
  
"I like them sharp and big! And when I don't have it, I can't help my self I'm actin like an animal. Now here's my scandal. I wanna go back home and-..ugh!" He grunted as Blue Streak Girl flipped him and took the mic.  
  
"Give it up! Yup! Yup!" Inuyasha got up and moved as if to strike the girl. "I ain't talkin about-"  
  
Kagome, "SITBOY!"  
  
"Cuz her spirit command isn't just a toy." Blue Streak Girl grinned as Inuyasha hit the ground for the 3rd time that night. "I like em real big and juicy. So find that juicy double. He's in a lot of trouble." She said towards Miroku who had just grabbed Headband Girl's butt and was now being loomed over by Sango who was holding her boomerang poised to hit him. "Had to have a piece of the bubble." Blue Streak Girl shrugged as Sango bashed Miroku and he fell on top of Inuyasha who started yelling something about pervert monks.  
  
"So I heard about this Kikyou." Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha turned to look at the girl who had been regaled with Kagome's full story. "Who wants a bimbo walkin like a hoe." Kagome sniffed at someone downing Kikyou for her. Miroku was sneaking behind Blue Streak Girl now. "You can have those bimbos. I'll keep my women like-"  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he snatched the mic then dropped it back in Blue Streak Girl's hands as Sango came after him with her boomerang. Blue Streak Girl shook her head and took the mic.  
  
"A word to the soulless sista, who wants to get with ya? Probably cuss or hit ya." Inuyasha moving towards Blue Streak Girl now. "But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna- FUCK!" Blue Streak girl tossed the mic up and went after her purse, which Inuyasha had stolen and thrown into the crowd. Inuyasha took the mic and started singing.  
  
"Till the break of dawn."  
  
"Sango has it going on!" Miroku yelled as he ran past with Sango chasing behind him yelling that she'd teach him to use her name in obscene songs.  
  
Inuyasha walked away from them and started dancing idiotically. "A lot of wimps won't like my-"  
  
"THONG!" Blue Streak Girl yelled from the audience and a purse sailed through the air to smack Inuyasha in the face, but filled with rocks. He fell over and the mic flew from his hands into Blue Streak Girl's who had run back to the stage. She sang.  
  
"This song, he'd like to hit it and quit it. But I'd rather stay anyway. Cuz it's long and I'm strong..oh and Kagome get's the friction on! HEE HEE!" Kagome blushed and yelled the girl's name angrily. Blue Streak Girl sang on innocently as if she hadn't heard. "So ladies!"  
  
"Yes?" Sango, Kagome, and the girls answered.  
  
"LADIES!"  
  
"YES!?"  
  
"Wanna runna the guys over with a Mercedes?"  
  
"YES!" They all answered loudly except for Sango who asked, "What's a Mercedes?"  
  
"Girls turn around!" They obeyed. "Stick it out. Even Fagyasha has to shout. BABY GOT BACK!" Blue Streak Girl screamed and ran when Inuyasha started after her again. The mic dropped on the ground and rolled across the stage.  
  
A strange girl with tar black pig tails and dressed in weird clothes covered with labels who just appeared on the stage and picked up the mic and started saying:  
  
"Yea baby. When it comes to canned food. Expiration ain't got nothin to do with my selection. July 8th 1923? Only if it's canned beef!" They all looked at her. Inuyasha snatched the mic and kicked her of stage.  
  
He started signing. "Kagome made me stoop this low.."  
  
Blue Streak Girl grabbed at the mic. "Because you punched out Hojo"  
  
Inuyasha ran away from her with the mic "Well how did she expect me to know.."  
  
Blue Streak Girl tripped him and took t he mic "Inuyasha, get a clue before I hurt you. Ah-" Blue Streak Girl laughed when she saw Kagome glaring "I mean, you can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't use that butt. Some brothers wanna play that hard role and tell you that the butt ain't gold. So they toss it. And leave it. But I'll pull up quick to retrieve it. So TV says you're fat."  
  
A girl jumped up in the first row. "THEY DID!" runs out crying. Blue Streak girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"You anorexic chicks think that. Barbies with waists to small and curves made of-ah!" She screamed as Inuyasha kicked her out of the way and stole the mic.  
  
"Chickens! And I'm thinkin bout sticken." Kagome was now shaking her head and covering her face, about to use the sit command when she noticed Blue Streak Girl sneaking around putting strings on Inuyasha and decided to wait. "To the vegetables of Feudal Japan, you ain't it protein. Give me some Ramen, I can't resist ya. Rice and sushi, I won't miss ya! Some. Gah!-.."  
  
Blue Streak Girl had attacked strings to Inuyasha like a marionette and now made him turn, bend over, and start wiggling his butt. Everyone on stage fell out laughing. The audience cringed back and the teachers tried to call for security to come immediately. Fortunately when the police finally did come, 6 shoes seemed to fly from the stage to knock them all out. Blue Streak girl stole the mic and started singing again.  
  
"Some knuckle her tried to dis. Cuz- HIS HAND IS ON MY ASS!!!!" Blue Streak girl shrieked when Miroku came behind her to feel her up. She slapped Miroku and he fell over. "With her boomerang, I hope Sango hits him." Sango shrugged and did so, much to Miroku's dismay. Blue Streak Girl smiled happily. "And Freaky Girl tries to get with him." The girl with the pigtails comes back out and goes after Miroku. Miroku runs away from the stage. "SO! Ladies if your butt is round and your demon knocks your partner out, Call 1-800- ToFrickenbad, and sing those crazy thoughts! B-" Inuyasha tackled Blue Streak Girl and she dropped the mic. There was a long moment of silence as the mic rolled across the stage to...Shippou! Who looked around, picked up the mic and said. "Ah..baby got back?"  
  
There was silence and then the audience erupted into cheers. Miroku returned after locking Freaky girl in the closet and started bowing. Kagome sat Inuyasha again for trying to kick Blue Streak Girl of the stage and Miroku got whacked in t he head for trying to grab Headband Girl's butt again.  
  
It was a successful talent show. 


End file.
